ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anger Management
Anger Management is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot We are in Ben's house. He is sleeping. (Ben, dreaming): Ben 10, he's a kid and he wants to have fun... Suddenly the Omnitrix 1.5 flashes and transforms Ben. (Rath, waking up): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' RATH'S BED, RATH DOESN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE ANYMORE! He smashes his bed and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Wha-? Aw man! My bed! He transforms. (Jury Rigg): Jury Rigg! Fix! Fix! Fix! He fixes his bed and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Phew! Wow, it's 06:00 am. Let's have some breakfast. He climbs down the stairs and goes to the kitchen. He prepares the milk and he puts it in a bowl along with some cornflakes. When he is about to taste it, he transforms. (Rath): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' STUPID CEREAL, RATH WILL EAT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NUTRITIOUS AND FULL OF CARBOHYDRATES! Wait, what did I just say? Never mind. He eats the whole bowl and burps. Sandra then arrives. (Sandra): Ben, why are you a tiger ? Your voice can be heard all over the neighborhood. Mr. Baumann is complaining. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' SANDRA TENNYSON AKA MOM, RATH IS NOT A TIGER, HE IS A TIGER! (Sandra): Don't speak to me in that tone. You are grounded ! (Rath): Whatever. (Sandra): What did you say? (Rath): Umm, nothing. (Sandra): Good. Now, return to your bedroom immmediately ! Rath goes to his bedroom and reverts back to Ben. He shuts the door. (Ben): I'm almost 18 yet I still get grounded. This is so unfair. Later, Ben and co are at Burger Shack, eating burgers. (Ben): Okay, gonna take my first bite. He attempts to bite his burger, but unintentionally transforms. (Rath): Rath! He devours the burger in one bite. (Rath): Where are the chili fries I ordered? He burps and reverts back to Ben. (Gwen): Ew, that was disgusting! (Ben): What? (Gwen): You turned into Rath and after you ate the burger, you burped! (Ben): Nice joke, but I haven't turned into Rath since I started college. (Rook): I strongly disagree. You assumed your Appoplexian form. (Ben): Yeah, right. Now I have amnesia. (Kevin): That's exactly the problem, Tennyson. Then, a man speaks out loud. (Man): Whoever has the number 18 may come here and take his order! (Ben): Guess that's my chili fries. He stands up and goes to take his order. When he is about to leave, he unintentionally transforms. (Rath): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' CHILI FRIES SELLER, RATH'S CHILI FRIES DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH CHILI, AND IF THEY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHILI, THIS MAKES RATH MAD! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE MY CHILI FRIES DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHILI ! (Burger Shack Employee): This doesn't make any sense! (Rath): THE LAST ONE WHO SAID THAT GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY RATH! SO DO AS I SAY OR ELSE RATH WILL DESTROY YOU! He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Thanks for the chili fries. (Burger Shack Employee): Ahhh, get away from me! He screams and runs away. (Ben): What's with this guy? (Kevin): Umm, let me see, you just turned into Rath and scared him to death! (Ben): Didn't I tell you already? I. Haven't. Turned. Into. Rath. Since. I. Joined. College! (Rook): These sentences are not grammatically correct. (Ben): Now you became an expert on Earth grammar? (Rook): My time on college has been quite useful for understanding the language better. (Gwen): Stop it. Ben, what is wrong with your Omnitrix? First Echo Echo, then the useless one, now Rath? I wonder why Azmuth's greatest creation has so many glitches. Ben unintentionally transforms. (Rath): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', WRITER! STOP MAKING RATH SAYING HIS NAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN. It's not even funny anymore! AND LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GWENDOLYN TENNYSON, IT IS THE OMNITRIX 1.5 NOT THE OMNITRIX! How many times do I have to say it? He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): For some reason, my throat hurts. (Gwen): Oh, no. His amnesia has become worse. (Ben): What? (Rook): According to a quick scan I made, each time you assume your Apploplexian form, you will remember even less from the previous events. (Ben): Are you sure about this? (Rook): 99.99999999999999998887% sure. (Kevin): Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Azmuth to fix this thing once and for all! Ben, Gwen and Rook stare at him, surprised. (Kevin): What? You've seen me being smart, when we had that Agreggor case. (Ben): Spoke like a true detective. He unintentionally transforms. (Rath): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN, RATH IS GONNA... Suddenly, Slamworm appears from the ground. Everyone but Ben and co evacuates. (Rath): Seriously? LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' BIG UGLY ALIEN WORM, RATH IS GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A BUTT! (Rook): Come, my dear partners. There is a possibility Khyber is involved. For the first time in my life, I will follow my instinct. (Kevin): I'll stay and help with the butt-kicking. (Rook): Miss Tennyson? (Gwen): I'm in. She and Rook walk away. Rath reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Slamworm? He transforms into Wildmutt and jumps on Slamworm, scratching her head with his claws. (Kevin): Good job, Ben! Wildmutt unintentionally transforms. (Rath): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', giant wormy thing, Rath is gonna pummel you! He punches Slamworm and tries to stab her with his claw, but he fails. Slamworm screams and shakes Rath off her. Rath falls to the ground and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Why is Slamworm here? Kevin facepalms. (Kevin): Well.... Minutes later, Kevin has finished his explanation. (Kevin): Understood? (Ben): We don't need Azmuth! He transforms. (Brainstorm): Brainstorm! With my superior and undoubtedly advanced intelligence, I shall be able to fix the Omnitrix 1.5 in a rate much faster than any Galvan could ever accomplished! Now, let's see. He rotates the faceplate and pops it out, trying to fix the core with his electrical abilities. (Brainstorm): Voice Command: 0-1-1-1-0 (Omnitrix 1.5): Invalid Code. (Brainstorm): Impossible. All this time, Kevin was fighting Slamworm in concrete form and he is about to get eaten. (Kevin): Tennyson! Brainstorm shoots a blast at Kevin that forms into a shield around him. He lands. (Kevin): Thanks. Any luck with that? (Brainstorm): The great Kevin Levin says thanks? Wait what's that green flash? As the green flash covers the camera, we switch to Gwen and Rook, who are in the sewers. (Gwen): Argh! Please tell me there are no spiders and alligators here ! (Rook): Please, Miss Tennyson. Fear not. Alligators in Earth sewers is just an urban myth. (Gwen): And what about spiders? (Rook): Well... Suddenly, they hear someone running in the sewers. They try to catch him but he escapes them. (Rook): As you Earthlings would say ' It's like a maze down here' ! (Gwen): I can track him. Her eyes glow pink, then the pink glow fades. (Gwen): There! They run, and come face to face with the escapee. He is Khyber. He throws a Fusion Grenade on the ground and retreats. It explodes. When the smoke fades, we can see that Gwen and Rook are safe and sound in a mana shield. However, the explosion had blocked the path. (Rook, as the mana shield fades): Stay back, Miss Tennyson. We cannot afford to lose any more time. He takes out a mini-rocket, similar to that in The More Things Change: Part 1, he attaches it to his Proto-Tool and fires, destroying the rocks. (Gwen): I can still sense him. He isn't far. They run and we switch to Ben as Rath and Kevin, who are fighting Khyber's Dog as Buglizard. (Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' BIG LIZARD THINGY, RATH IS SICK OF YOUR ATTEMPTS TO DEFEAT RATH, because nobody, and I mean nobody beats Rath! He jumps on Buglizard and tries to stab her but she sprays some fog on his face. Kevin, in concrete form, hits her with his mace-shaped hands. (Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' BIG LIZARD THINGY, NO ONE SPRAYS FOG ON RATH'S FACE, BECAUSE THIS MAKES RATH MAD ! His claws become a little bigger and stabs one on the ground creating a shockwave that makes Buglizard revert to her dog form. Kevin is thrown to the ground. Rath reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Khyber's dog? Here? (Kevin): It's a long story. (Ben): Whatever happened, I'm gonna take it down ! He transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur style! Khyber's dog transforms into Tyrannopede and shoots some web. Humungousaur is covered, but inside the cocoon we see a green flash and a claw tearing it apart. (Rath): Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' TYRANNOSAURUS-LIKE CENTIPEDE, RATH HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! He attempts to hit her, but he suddenly reverts as the Omnitrix 1.5 times out. (Ben): I'm not feeling so good. He plays around with the Omnitrix 1.5. (Omnitrix 1.5): Apploplexian DNA locked. (Ben): What? He transforms. (Armodrillo): Armodrillo! He jumps on Tyrannopede and punches her chest. Tyrannopede roars. Armodrillo lands and tries to push Tyrannopede, to no avail. He turns his arms into drills and starts digging the ground, causing shockwaves that make Kevin fall down. (Kevin): Twice on the same day? This is not good. Tyrannopede shoots a web at Armodrillo but Armodrillo transforms. (Grey Matter): Grey Matter! He jumps on Tyrannopede's neck and uses a neuro grip to paralyze her. He reverts back to her dog form. (Grey Matter): The same old tricks always succeed. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Wow, I can remember everything! (Kevin): Phew! If I were to expain you what happened one more time... (Ben): Where're Gwen and Rook anyway ? In the meantime, Gwen and Rook approach Khyber. (Rook): We have found you. (Gwen): Now, surrender. Khyber takes out his hunting rifle. (Khyber): I'd like to see you do it, or I'll set the Savage Mode on the Nemetrix off. (Gwen): If you do that... (Khyber): Yes, Tennyson gets clobbered. (Gwen) But you wouldn't dare. Your dog might be killed in the process. (Khyber): It is replaceable. (Rook): It seems that you have not considered the fact that if you destroy Earth, you will cease as well. (Khyber): That's why we have small practical gadgets called teleporters. He presses a button and a red flash occurs. When it fades, Khyber's gone. (Gwen): It begins. We return back to Ben and Kevin, who are taking Khyber's dog into custody. Suddenly, she screams as she wakes up and transforms into a new, never-before-seen predator, ten times bigger than Way Big. She roars and destroys Burger Shack as well as several buildings in the area and 2 Mr. Smoothy's. (Ben): No, no, no! Burger Shack and Mr. Smoothy's? I think I'm gonna pass out. (Kevin): Seriously, Tennyson? The world might come to an end and you are worried about some burgers and smoothies? It's no wonder Julie dumped you. (Ben): Don't mention Julie! It's... difficult for me. He transforms. (Way Big): Way Big! Time to put things right. He shoots a cosmic ray, but the predator absorbs it. (Way Big): Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this. Gwen and Rook appear on scene. (Rook): Ben is in grave danger. We have got to assist him! (Gwen): What...is this? (Kevin): I'm afraid it is Way Big's predator. The predator punches Way Big, sending him flying until he crashes into Mr. Baumann's house and car. (Mr. Baumann): Tennyson! You will pay for this! (Way Big): See ya! He stands up and runs towards the predator. He attempts to punch him, but she catches his fist and starts crashing it. Way Big screams in pain. (Gwen): Ben, evolve! Evolve! (Way Big): Right. He evolves. (Ultimate Way Big): Ultimate Way Big! The predator is still taller than him. He shoots lasers from her eyes and screams, forcing Ultimate Way Big to crash into another Mr. Smoothy's store. (Ultimate Way Big): Okay; that's it. I'm really mad! He shoots a powerful cosmic ray and immediately shoots some cosmic disks that make the predator smash the ground. Ultimate Way Big takes Gwen, Kevin and Rook on his hand and flies, dodging the shockwave. He puts them on his shoulder. Kevin absorbs the material. Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a bazooka and Gwen makes mana whips. When the predator gets up, Ultimate Way Big shoots a cosmic ray, Rook fires, Gwen takes Kevin with her and flies to the predator and launches Kevin, who hits the predator with his hammer-shaped hands. Finally, Gwen uses her mana whips and Ultimate Way Big punches the predator so powerfully that he sends her to outer space. He devolves back to Way Big and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Phew! That was awesome! (Gwen, talking to Kevin): Please remind me to kill him later! They laugh. In the meantime, we go to Dr. Psychobos' ship, where Dr. Psychobos is really angry. He shoots electrical blasts all over the place. (Dr. Psychobos): YOU ARE TOTALLY USELESS! You can't even beat Tennyson's allies, and your dog is even more pathetic! (Khyber): Enough! Like you did a better job! If we have to beat Tennyson and his sidekicks, you must be more cooperative! (Dr. Psychobos): And you must be less useless! Suddenly, Khyber's Dog appears. She is greatly injured and can barely move. (Khyber): Easy, old friend. You must rest for now. Tennyson will pay for what he's done to you. (Dr. Psychobos): You won't tell him what really happened? (Khyber): Silence! You are going to destroy us all! He removes the Nemetrix from his dog's collar and gives it to Dr. Psychobos. (Khyber): When the upgrade is going to be ready? (Dr. Psychobos): Soon, pretty soon! THE END? Major Events *Rath, Jury Rigg, Wildmutt, Brainstorm, Armodrillo, Grey Matter, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big make their first reappearances. *Mr. Baumann makes his first reappearance. *Way Big predator makes her debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson *Mr. Baumann (first reappearance; cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *Rath (first reappearance; x9; accidental transformations) *Jury Rigg (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Brainstorm (first reappearance) *Humungousaur *Armodrillo (first reappearance) *Grey Matter (first reappearance) *Way Big (first reappearance) *Ultimate Way Big (first reappearance) By Khyber's Dog *Slamworm *Buglizard *Tyrannopede *Unnamed Way Big predator (first appearance) Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Dog *Dr. Psychobos Trivia *It is revealed that Rath can 'break the fourth wall'. *Brainstorm thinks that he is smarter than the Galvan, much like Dr. Psychobos. This might be a common trait among Cerebrocrustaceans. *It is revealed that Gwen has adapted to Kevin's fear of alligators. *Ben and Julie are not a couple in this timeline too. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10 NOW!